deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doomsday vs Kirby
Kirby vs Doomsday.png|Gogeta46power Kirby vs dday.png|Scythe Watch K vs DO.jpg|Simbiothero For Gog.png|Shakaboy Who Will Win? Doomsday Kirby Draw Prefer? DC Comics Kirby Same Description DC vs Kirby, which adapting alien monster with god like strength will win? '' Interlude Gogeta: Power, it is something that can be in everything, and when you can adapt to opponent's abilities, you are just extremely overpowered. '''Nina: Also they can be big hulking and scary, or they can be small and adorable.' Gogeta: Like Doomsday, the man who broke the Man of Steel. Nina: And Kirby, the small pink puffed Star Warrior. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and she is Nina and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in.... Nina: A DEATH BATTLE!!! Kirby Gogeta: Years ago, 1000 to be exact. A universe spanning war broke out it was between the side of good which is called the Star Warriors and the evil monsters of Nightmare. Both sides faught with extreme valience, but in the end of this surprising violent war the side of good prevailed. Good for them they got something done but no, Nightmare wasn't dead, a main villain wouldn't die off screen that isn't good for any type of storytelling. Nina: Unfortunately for the Star Warriors they suffered many casualties and like we said Nightmare came back. So the army was not prepared to take down this horrible evil once again, it seemed hopeless but there was one hope, a very cute pink hope that was destined to save the galaxy once again from the evils of Nightmare and Nightmare enterprises. Gogeta: This hero is simply known as Kirby, this little puffball is our protecter, be very scared. I mean how can he do anything I mean he is not that strong could he. Most people think about that but no, he is actually one of the most powerful warriors from his respective universe and will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants. Basically he wants to help and save Dream Land from the evils of Nightmare Enterprises and fights monsters like every goddamn day, with little rest. Nina: Although the "King" of Dream Land Dedede has not taken a liking to this small alien from outer space and wants him clobbahed before the end of the day, but thanks to Kirby's adorableness and fighting expertise he is able to defeat all the monsters from Nightmare Enterprises, which weirdly Dedede always buys them from, where the hell does he get all of that money. Gogeta: The way Kirby mostly defends himself when fending off all the these dreaded monsters is using his patented inhale and exhale ability. With this he can eat up his enemies and shoot them out as a small star to do alright amounts of damage. But I have a good question for all of you readers of this fight out there, what exactly happens to the enemies Kirby eats, so he doesn't simply digest them no he keeps them in his stomach which is an alternate universe. Nina: This alternate universe if unknown in size, all we know is that this is the reason Kirby is in a constant state of pain, I mean he will always be hungry, no matter how much he eats, just poor him man, gotta give this little thing a warm hug. Anyway he can tap into the monsters he's ingested to use his most valued abiltiy, the ability to copy the ability of other monsters or just simply, the copy ability. Gogeta: With this ability Kirby is able to do many abilities with the copy ability. Like his favorite and the first one he ever shown, when eating a being made of fire. He turns into the ever so powerful Fire Kirby. Fire Kirby lets Kirby use all manner of fire, like shooting it out of his own mouth and turning into a complete comet just to ram into anyone in his way. But he can double up this ability to turn into a phoenix for even more damage, or summon up a giant fire dragon with the Grand Flame ability. Nina: His other favorite ability seems to be the sword ability, or Sword Kirby, it makes him a master swordsmen. He gets this ability by sucking up masters of swords or... pieces of a cloud? Yeah not gonna touch that, anyway with this blade he can swing it at amazing speeds, able to create powerful beams from it, and of course use the Ultra Sword to complete kill his opponents. Gogeta: But he has more than just that, like the Ice Kirby, which lets him shoot out ice so cold it instantly freezes any of the opponents caught in the blast of the ice. Doubling this up will turn him into a giant snowball and lets him roll and gain power along the way Another one is Rock Kirby, a copy ability that lets Kirby turn into a giant rock, he can be either stationary or he can walk around but lost almost all mobility from before, doubling this up makes him a bigger rock and can still move around. Nina: Spark creates an orb of lightning around Kirby basically giving him an impenetrable forcefield around our pink little friend, doubling this up creates a bigger orb around him and anything of the vicinity gets a jolt of lightning to it. Yoyo Kirby gets a yoyo? Alright he can do that I guess. Laser lets Kirby shoot lasers right out his eyes, these can ever ricochet of walls if aimed correctly. Gogeta: Water lets Kirby shoot streams of water out of his head or even slide around thinking he is some sort of Siver Surfer. Poison is more of the same but just replace water with poison. Magic lets Kirby become a magician and do many magical things. Beam lets Kirby shoot a beam out of his wand or make a giant blast with beam to completely decimate his opponents. Nina: Plasma is more of the same as spark, as it creates an electrical barrier that cannot be penetrated unless you are immune to this kind of shit. Hammer Kirby is a master with a hammer and can smash the shit out of anything or anyone in his way, got a stupid fire dude in your way, smash em. Using the grand hammer ability turns it into an even bigger hammer to completely smash anyone that is in this strong puffball's way. Gogeta: Fighter Kirby makes him a master Martial Artist and even lets him shoot Hadoukens from his hands. AND USE THE SHORYUKEN, jesus poor Kirbs, he really doesn't know how to be original. Or not really he looks cute doing it so I can give him a pass. Mic Kirby lets him sing so badly anything that hears it will literally die on the spot with no help for return. Or sings at a high frequency that could also be a factor in the OPness of this one ability that Kirby can use. Nina: But the Hypernova ability is one of his best, the world eater. He can eat up entire energy beams with this form and can basically suck up anything he wants. He gets this form by eating a fruit for this form so it is safe to say yeah, don't fuck with him. The Warp Star can easily travel from galaxies in seconds and is Kirby's main way of transportation, but don't fuck with him on the ground either, the dude can punch a planet in half with one punch. Gogeta: But his best ability comes in the form of the Warp Star, and no not itself, it comes from when he eats the Warp Star and absorbs its power to create a weapon designed to destroy evil. The Star Rod... it one shot even the ever so powerful Nightmare, someone who feeds off the negative emotion and dreams of other beings on the planet or the entire universe. So pretty fucking evil, but it still works as a powerful weapon to all others that stand in his way. Nina: Although Kirby is a powerful little dude, he is not without flaw, I mean even being this powerful force of unrelenting power, he is still a baby and needs time to grow and develop his powers. Also having this mindset he is not the best fighter in the world although with copy abilities he gets the far edge in terms of that. Gogeta: Also while his sucking ability is amazing, it does have clear limits, without hypernova he has trouble eating heavier targets and requires more energy to do so. Nina: When the universe is in trouble and Superman is busy, you bet your ass this little puffball will come to help. Doomsday Gogeta: Battle Analysis Advantages & Disadvantages Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Kirby vs DC themed Death Battles Category:Nintendo Vs Dc Comics Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Gogeta46power Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years